blackjackanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Jack
Kuro Hazama or widely known as Black Jack, is the main protagonist in both the manga and anime series. He is known as an unlicensed master surgeon who charges ridiculous fees to many. He lives with Pinoko (and Largo in the 2004 TV series) in a house on a cliff, overlooking the beach. Personality Black Jack is considered as a rude and cold-hearted person by many based on his appearance, but he is actually a very compassionate and dedicated person. Although he charges absurd amounts of money for his procedures, he performs surgeries for free on people who touched him with their kindness or struggles in life. He is very perceptive and capable of diagnosing a patient with just one glance. Those who witness how he operates will comment that his work is godlike. Since Pinoko came to his life, he cares for her deeply as if she was his child and is willing to do anything for her sake. Throughout his life, Black Jack learned some harsh lessons and has to face the reality that there are times he cannot go against the forces of nature. In difficult and tricky situations, he is a quick thinker and is able to fool others easily (mostly with good intentions). Besides being an expert in surgeries, he is also a skilled combat fighter who makes use of his surgical tools (notably the scalpel) that he hides underneath his cape. He also shows that he is highly responsible for his patient's safety and well-being, which explains his high pricing. Despite his scary appearance, he is considered attractive by those who get to know him better, especially women. He cares for and is deeply appreciative of people who changed his life. Appearance Most of Black Jack's hair is white, due to a shock, but the rest is black. His bangs hang low enough, often covering the right side of his face and giving him an unpleasant appearance.In the back of his head, his hair is curved upwards. He has piercing brown eyes that are separated by a scar and a darker skin tone. He wears a black cape and a red, purple or blue bow tie, with a black suit. He is considered a very handsome man. History Early Life 21 years ago, Black Jack (as a kid) along with his mother, Mio Hazama were at a beach. While playing around, he found a half-buried bomb and accidentally triggered it, leaving him and his mother shredded almost to pieces. Even though the chances of surviving were quite slim, Dr. Jotaro Honma thought otherwise and began to operate. Black Jack miraculously survived but unfortunately for Mio, she began to die after losing most of her organs and all four limbs. Moments away from death, Mio's last request was for Black Jack to forgive his father, Kagemitsu Hazama. Kagemitsu ran away to China with his new wife after the incident, leaving Black Jack growing up filled with rage and hatred towards his father. While Black Jack is treated at the hospital, he works hard to regain the use of his limbs without any help from the hospital staff and learns the meaning of struggle. Since that incident, he was feeling quite depressed, but determined to become a doctor just like Dr. Honma. Schooling Years After being discharged from the hospital, Black Jack returns to school but is disappointed to find Takashi gone. Dr. Honma raised Black Jack and eventually, he became Dr. Honma's best student. During his high school years, he skips classes and became somewhat of a delinquent, often playing darts behind the school building. Nobody befriends him during that time due to his "cruel" appearance and aloof attitude; even his teachers gave up on him. He was lonely until one day, he made friends with the school joker. Thanks to that, Black Jack was able to smile again for the first time since the incident. Still inspired by Dr. Honma, he pursues the study of medicine. During this time, his girlfriend contracted cervical cancer and he decided to operate on her, which got his medical license revoked by the head surgeon. After graduating, Black Jack opened his own clinic in a house on a cliff, overlooking the beach. This beach was home to a killer whale that Black Jack eventually named Triton. Present He is currently living with Pinoko, his adoptive daughter, (and Largo in the 2004 TV series) treating and performing miraculous surgeries on people while charging them with extremely high fees. Trivia *His real name is actually Kurō Hazama (間 黒男 Hazama Kurō). **The name "Black Jack" is translated from his real name, Kuro (which means black if written with Japanese characters), and Jack (a common name for a man). **Many people say Black Jack looks a little identical with Captain Harlock due to the scars across their left side of their faces. *Even though Black Jack has shown no interest in falling in love, he used to have a crush on his friend's sister who studied with him at the hospital. **In the 2004 TV series, Black Jack mentioned that the reason he didn't want to marry is because he didn't want any women to be criticized for loving a man with his looks and personality. *He met with his father again in the Black Jack 21 series. **In the manga, during his lie-detector test in the story "U-18", he answered that his father ran away with his new wife in Hong Kong instead of Macau, China. *He was especially good at darts during his high school years. This precision aids him in both surgery and combat. Gallery BlackJack+CaptainHarlock.jpg|Comparison to Captain Harlock S2Ep5.PNG|Black Jack with Black Queen Yack.jpg|thumb|Black Jack in the 1993 OVA series Bj.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Doctors